Love And Destroy
by MirrorKisses
Summary: Summary: Chris is paranoid, neurotic and a large smoker. And he was about to go to the future to go and plainly massacre Wyatt because he gave up when a person shows up on his steps who is exactly like him in everyway that he hates. Let the slash violence


**Title: Love And Destroy:**

**Summary: Chris is paranoid, neurotic and a large smoker. And he was about to go to the future to go and plainly massacre Wyatt because he gave up when a person shows up on his steps who is exactly like him in everyway that he hates. Let the slash violence begin.**

* * *

Chris watched as stacks of smoke piped up into the air, lingering on his mouth before he made little circles with them. There were at least 16 bottles on the floor, but his vision was to weak to tell for sure, he had been at P3 all night and he wasn't doing any better. He had failed, once again, in saving Wyatt and now that they lost his trust, Piper kicked him out the house. He had been shacking up in P3 for at least 2 weeks now. Maybe if he was lucky the cleaners would come and erase him from time.

There was a dull mind numbing jingle in his barren mind, but his hangover made it louder and worse. He groaned and put out his cigarette, turning over and shut his eyes," Go away" He said to no one, he didn't feel like playing superhero for once. But the sound kept getting louder and soon he could hear Piper's annoyed voice, Paige's urgent one and Phoebe's shrill one. He grabbed another cigarette and orbed out knowing that he was going to need it.

"What the hell is this?" Piper asked sternly with her hands on her hips.

"It looks like a mortal unscious to me" Chris said dryly," Why are you calling me?"

"Wyatt…he um…he was attacked. And we're pretty sure you're the only one who knows where to find him…" Paige said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Chris asked, his eyes were burning as he looked down at the mortal on the couch.

"He's in the future" Phoebe replied as Chris' eyes practically popped out his head," What?"

"Someone took him there, by the name of Kyler or something. But what happened is that they left this boy here, saying something about how he would give you some answers" Piper said.

Chris looked at the boy, midnight blueish hair, brown eyes, honey skin. He had black eyes at the moment though, his nose was bleeding, but he looked pretty good beyond that. He squatted down besides him to heal him and after a few minutes the person shot up, wide eyed and out of breath, grabbing onto Chris." You…scared me" He wheezed out," God Chris, I hate it when you do that"

"You know him?" Paige asked, shocked.

"No…" Chris said as he backed away a little bit and looked at the newcomer." Who are you?"

The person's gaze hardened as he got up and stared Chris down fiercely." Holy shit, he erased your memory didn't he? He couldn't just let you live one day without …shit…I…damn…" The boy paced around slightly, his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Chris repeated again.

"Alex…uh, Alex Hal- Hale…" The boy stammered.

"Alex Hale?" Piper questioned." Where are you from?"

"The future" He sighed out, sitting down. Chris looked half surprised.

"How far?" Chris questioned.

Alex looked up," 2026, not the greatest time if you ask me, 2022 was far better. But that's not why I'm here. I'm on a mission, assigned to you all by someone very special"

"Who's that" Chris asked," And how come I had never seen you before in 2026?"

"It was you, you idiot" Alex replied," You assigned me here. And I told you, Wyatt erased your memory again"

"Again?" Phoebe asked.

"He likes to slip things into people's drinks when they're not looking" Alex explained.

"Don't we all?" Paige asked slyly, earning a dirty look from Piper.

"And we're supposed to believe this because…?" Chris asked, his drunken sarcasm lethal.

"Well…"Alex said a little bitterly." You said something like this might happen and you told me to say "Peter Lynch" and you'd understand."

"Oh…I'm good" Chris smiled a little bit," I'll take that."

"Chris, you're brother is floating in the cosmos above our head sin the future, let's get some things straight…" Alex said, getting up." I am not your play toy, or your…friend for that matter. This is strictly business understand?"

Chris blew out a wad of smoke in his face," Don't tell me what to do Alex, I don't like that very much. I'm sure future me told you that"

" Yeah. He did, he also told me that you didn't like getting kicked in the balls" Alex smiled cutely

"The only way you're getting anywhere near those would be if you were to lunch yourself onto me by surprise you little prick" Chris snapped, stubbing out the cigarette and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"To go look for that little bastard I have as an brother" Chris sighed out.

"He's quite the charmer isn't he?" Alex said as he turned back around.

"Does he get better in the future?" Paige asked Piper eyed the cigarette on her perfectly good Persian carpet.

"Considerably so" Alex replied, sitting onto the couch." Do you ladies have anything to drink…uh…maybe some wine?"

"Wine?" Paige asked," Isn't it a bit to early?"

"No, don't be silly. It's never to early for some wine" Alex said lazily. The sister all shuffled off into the kitchen to get him some wine while Alex pulled put of his pocket a little razor blade. He rolled up his sleeve to show several long scratches deep within his skin near the veins. He was about to make another one when Chris called him upstairs. Sighing, he orbed up to the attic.

Chris paced around in the attic, chewing on a pen cap, ink scribbled all up and down his arms and legs, scriptures and formulas for potions." Come to me…I summon thee…no, too formal" He muttered to himself, walking around. He had been like this for an hour straight, if he wanted to save Wyatt he would have to do it right. Another cigarette was dangling out of his mouth and he looked tired already.

"Why did you call me?" Alex asked, sitting down.

"I need your help. Alex" Chris said darkly. "If you can't tell by now I don't like you"

"And if you can tell by now, I don't care" Alex replied, though he visibly winced a little bit.

"Listen, how did you get here anyway?" Chris asked as he circled around, throwing things into the pot.

Alex paused.

_Chris pulled on a pair of leather gloves and wiped a few tears away." Jesus ChristAlex get over here already. I need to get out of here in the next 5 minutes or I'm going to be locked within this time warp for another 6 hours more than I can bare."_

_"I'm buusssssy"Alex moaned out from the back room," Wait an hour or two"_

_"I'd rather not." Chris said coyly. He pulled down his goggles and flattened his hair slightly," Alex?"_

_"In the kitchen" Someone called out. A boy with black hair and blue eyes ran into the kitchen still holding a jar of pickles and some mustard on a knife._

_"What are you doing?" Chris laughed._

_"Packing a light snack" Alex replied shyly." Chris, I need food, look at yourself in a mirror and maybe you'd realize you need some too"_

_Chris mock pouted." Hold onto me or be forever lost within the confines of space and time"_

_"Gladly" Alex said tossing the things to the floor and holding his hand. "Wyatt, clean that up" And with a flash of light, a shattered potion bottle and a girly shriek from Alex they were gone. " So where are we off to?" Alex asked casually while cruising through time zones. " I dunno, we're supposed to be going somewhere in the past when I-…ahh…" Chris groaned out suddenly, doubling over._

_"Chr- Chris, what's happening? What's going on, why- why are you groaning?" Alex stammered._

_They slowed down until they were in the middle pf nowhere practically, darkness surrounding them both." Oh Chris…did you take your medicine yet?" Alex asked softly as he looked at Chris panting for breath._

_"I don't need…medicine" Chris rasped." We need to get back to the past, fix a few things and then go back home"_

_"Why, what are we fixing anyway?" Alex asked, confused. "Weren't we done with all of the good scout boys crap, martyr kicks and blood aside."_

_"I just wanted to try one last time"_

_"Leo will never change, Chris, you and I both know that" Alex said, looking down at him._

_"That's not the reason" Chris groaned, "I'm not doing it for anyone else any more but me. There's one thing I have to change, something I want different"_

_"They're tracking us as we speak, where are you going to go? Where am I going to go?" Alex panicked._

_"Don't worry, don't worry" Chris calmed him down slightly." They won't find us, and if they do, you know the plan, we split up. If I get hurt…if I get hurt…"_

_"You already are" Alex sighed out, pulling the razor out of his pocket and ripping a piece of cloths off his shirt, wrapping it around Chris' wrist. He pulled out some potation out of his pocket and sprinkled a little bit of it on the shirt. Chris leaned back and closed his eyes._

_"What are we going to do?" Alex finally asked._

_"You are going to go to the past, meet me, I'm an ass back then, and change what I need to be changed" Chris replied between breathes._

_"Why am I doing all of this?" Alex asked, standing up._

_"Because you're my best friend" Chris smiled." I'll be fine, my shield will protect me. Now go and make an entrance too"_

_Alex nodded and closed his eyes." How do I open the portal again?"_

_"Close your eyes, when you feel something stirring in your body, grab onto it and it'll open" Chris said as Alex sauntered away from him and did as Chris told him too. 3 seconds later a portal popped open." How long can you last?" Alex asked._

_"A year tops" Chris laughed," I'll find a way to get to the present in the future in a while, so don't worry about me"_

_Alex looked back as he walked through the portal…_

" Don't worry about it" Alex finally replied," Let's get to work on saving Wyatt"


End file.
